Duele
by Haani.Sisath
Summary: "Tanto tiempo de ocultar mis enojos, frustraciones y dolores a la gente ahora rinde frutos... La pregunta es, ¿es el árbol correcto el que he plantado?"


"¿Cuánto tiempo se supone que una persona tiene que sufrir? ¿Cuántas lagrimas debe guardar y cuantas derramar? ¿Por qué a pesar del tiempo transcurrido las heridas nunca terminan de sanar?

No ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero sin tu presencia siento que ya han pasado años. La costumbre de estar a tu lado se vio interrumpida repentinamente… ¿o fue desde el momento en que, poco a poco y sin darme cuenta, te fuiste alejando de mi lado? Tardes riendo, saliendo, no van a volver a repetirse. Y duele, porque a pesar de haber sido yo quien acabó con lo nuestro, a pesar de saber que fue lo mejor, duele.

Duele porque nuestro tiempo juntos fue el mejor que pude haber vivido; duele, porque aún siendo joven comprendo el dolor de alejarse de la persona amada; duele, porque la indiferencia con la que me tratabas y aún está presente, destruye y quema mi fortaleza; duele, porque a pesar de cada lagrima derramada, cada día sin recibir un saludo de tu parte o un beso cargado de cariño, aún así, te sigo amando.

Y lo que más duele, es que esto no va a cambiar durante mucho tiempo.

Pero mientras espero que ese tiempo transcurra, soy feliz sabiéndote reír con tus amigos, con los que puedes seguir confiando, mientras que yo no puedo derramar lagrimas ni mostrar mi verdadera tristeza frente a ellos…

Tanto tiempo de ocultar mis enojos, frustraciones y dolores a la gente ahora rinde frutos…

La pregunta es, ¿es el árbol correcto el que he plantado?

Aun cuando hay muchos otros que planté, uno de los más cuidados es el de mis miedos ocultos. Es el que me protege desde afuera y me destruye desde adentro. Y los frutos productos de aquel árbol cada vez se encuentran más altos, impidiéndome alcanzarlos y llenarme con su dulzura… ¿o tal vez serán agrios?

Tal vez, el amor es dulce y la tristeza amarga, una combinación entre ellas es algo, tal vez, digno de degustar. Eso explica que te ame y te amo tanto, que duele.

Las primeras tristezas y dolores, la mayoría de las veces se olvidan, ya que son demasiadas para recordar. Eres mi primer amor, y tal vez van a haber muchos más, pero aún así duele cuando el corazón se quiebra por primera vez.

Mas cuando la indiferencia que ejerce la persona amada cuenta con más de medio año. Medio año de tratar de llevar adelante la relación, remando esta barca sola, aguantando dolores por el simple hecho de que tu también sufrías y necesitabas un hombro para llorar… situaciones que escaparon de tu control cambiaron tu forma de ser, cambiando incluso conmigo; y aún así, seguí a tu lado.

Mientras salías con tus amigos y amigas, también con otros amigos que nada tenían que ver conmigo, yo me quedaba esperando a que me enviaras aunque sea un mensaje…

¡Que esperas en vano! Si en todo lo que llevaba del año, aún cuando te dije lo sola que me sentía, ni te acordaste de mí. Mientras yo esperaba, después de mucho tiempo al fin volviste a acordarte de que existía, pero ¿para qué? Si lo único que hiciste fue preguntar cómo estaba y de paso refregarme en la cara todo lo que te divertías sin mí a tu lado; y aunque no haya sido tu intención herirme con esas palabras, el pilar que me sostenía se quebró, y yo colapsé, y tampoco estuviste ahí para sostenerme.

Caí, y la caída rompió cada pedazo de mi alma, como si fueran piezas de cristal… hasta pude escucharlos quebrarse. Y decidí que mi decisión ya estaba tomada.

¿De qué sirve estar en una relación que ya no avanza y que por más que intente avanzar, los remos se atascan como si el agua fuera de goma? Ya no se puede hacer nada, salvo resignarse. Porque cuando el corazón está roto, quebrado y pisoteado por la persona que se ama, las probabilidades de que el culpable vuelva a juntar y pegar los pedazos son muy pocas.

Y a pesar de estar rota y seguir rompiéndome por dentro, no puedo llorar. No puedo hacerlo frente a las personas, y tampoco puedo hacerlo en soledad; mis dolores han quedado tan ocultos que ya no sé donde están ni son guardados, impidiéndome encontrarlos y llorar como de niña al tenerlos en mis brazos.

Por eso, Soul, es que me voy.

Espero que entiendas que a pesar de todo siempre te seguiré amando. Pero ya no puedo vivir así y ver como poco a poco te conviertes en la persona que es ahora mi padre. No estoy preparada para verte convertida en eso, porque sé que lo harás. Tal vez si me voy te des cuenta y puedas cambiar eso de ti, porque por más que te lo he dicho, no has cambiado tan siquiera un poco.

Hay otra arma esperando por mí en París. Un lugar lejos de todos donde tal vez pueda llorar y gritar tan fuerte que llegue a desgarrarme la garganta; siendo tan doloroso, pero a la vez tan liberador.

Sé feliz, Soul.

Te ama, Maka Albarn"

••••

Mi primer fanfic de Soul Eater! Wiiii! Un poco tristón (tal vez :v ) pero mi ánimo esta por los pisos :_ que puedo decirles? Termine con mi pareja, y a pesar de haber quedado todo bien, 2 años de relación no desaparecen así como así…

¡Así que acá estoy! Plasmando mis sentimientos y pensamientos en papel y trasladándolos a la pc.

Hoy tuve un tiempo record escribiéndolo: de 9:30am a 11:35am xD lo comencé en la escuela y lo termine en la biblioteca e.e  
Espero críticas, tomatazos, frutazos, lo que venga mientras pueda prepararme algo para comer(? Okno xD tengan un buen seguimiento del día ^-^

Los quiere, Sisath


End file.
